Innovated
by Requiem X20A
Summary: AU.What happens to everyone on the battlefield after the ELS battle? What happens to the Meisters, thePtolemy crew, Louise and Saji, Billy, and everyone else? This is a series of one-shots depicting what may have happened afterward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I'm Requiem X20A, the author of this story. Duh, of course I am the author of this story. This is my first Gundam 00 story, but I will try to update as efficiently as possible. A little about myself before we start. I'm a Freshman in High School, I watch a lot of mecha anime, the more recent ones, such as Gundam Seed and Destiny, although that one's a little old, and Kakumeiki Valvrave and Majestic Prince. I also read a whole lot of fanfiction and such. Now, I introduce you to my story, Innovated, which is nothing like the title suggests. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or any of the characters, including Setsuna. All rights belong to Sunrise! **

Chapter 1: What Happens Next?

On the Battlefield:

"Hey, where's Setsuna? I don't see him anywhere." Lockon says, looking around the battlefield for the 00 Qan[T].

"No idea." Allelujah responds over his comm, holding onto Marie tightly as they float through space, since Harute was destroyed.

"I bet he died or something." Hallelujah sneers. Marie twists and hits him upside the head.

"Go away, Hallelujah. Give the body back to Allelujah and find someone else to bug." Marie snarls fiercely.

"Ow! Ugh, fine. Here's your precious boyfriend back." Hallelujah rolls his eyes and gives Allelujah control of his boy again.

On the Ptolemy:

"I can't find Setsuna anywhere!" Mileina cries out. Feldt looks worried, as does Sumeragi, Lasse, and Ian. Suddenly, Tieria shows up on Mileina's screen.

"Mr. Erde! Are you alright? How's Setsuna? Why can't I find you guys anywhere?!" She asks in one hurried breath.

"Mileina, calm down." Linda chides from another window on her screen. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Yes. Setsuna and I are fine for the time being. After we went to the middle of their mothership, Setsuna used a function on the 00 Qan[T] to portal to the ELS's home planet. We will stay here until we reach an understanding." Tieria says.

"Tieria, stay safe. Keep Setsuna alive too. I don't care if he's an Innovator and you're an Innovado. I don't care if you're a conscience and he's not. Both of you need to come back, safe and sound." Sumeragi orders.

"Roger. Miliena, stay safe. As should the rest of you. Go lead normal lives. The world doesn't need Meisters or Celestial Being anymore." Tieria says before vanishing.

"Sumeragi- san, what now?" Allelujah asks, his voice projecting over the speakers.

"I don't know. As Tieria said, the world doesn't need us anymore. I guess the only thing we can do is lead normal lives. But we can never be truly normal. We have seen too much. We can never walk carefree without looking over our shoulders. We can never sleep at night without wondering if we'll live to see tomorrow." Sumeragi says.

"Hey, before we do anything, shouldn't we find Allelujah, Marie and Lockon first?" Lasse asks.

"Yes. We should. Miliena, can you find them?"

"Yes ma'm!" Miliena types for a bit.

"Mama, Papa, can you please take a shuttle and go to these coordinates?" Miliena asks over the comm.

"Sure thing." Ian salutes before launching.

With the Earth Sphere Federation Army:

"What are our remaining forces like?" Kati Mannequin asks from her position near the captain's chair. What she really wants to do is find Patrick, but her duty as Brigadier General comes first.

"Around 1400, Ma'm!" A soldier calls out.

"Very well, Mannequin slumps in her chair.

"Colonel!" Patrick's face pops up on the screen.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Kati tells him sternly, but is happy to see him nonetheless. "Nevermind that. How are you alive? I saw your suit explode!"

"Well, Colonel, I am the lucky and immortal Patrick Colasour. I somehow stay alive through everything!" He shouts gallantly.

"PATRICK!" Kati yells.

"Okay, okay okay. There was all that metal alien things in my cockpit, as you probably saw. Then that orange Gundam came and pulled my cockpit out and when he pulled my cockpit out, I came flying out of it. Then he destroyed my mobile suit, colonel! So now I'm stuck in space." Patrick explains.

"Wait there. DO NOT MOVE!" Kati tells him then ends the call.

"Prepare a shuttle and find Patrick. I will be accompanying whoever is going to get him." Kati orders as she gets up from her chair.

"Yes Ma'm!" Another soldier calls out.

With Saji and Louise

"SAJI!" Louise yells as she sees her boyfriend. She runs up to him and jumps into his arms.

"Louisssseeee." Saji says as he holds her tight.

"Are you alright? You're okay, right?" Louise pulls away from Saji and looks him up and down.

"Yes, Louise, I'm fine." Saji comforts her. Then he pulls her in for a long, deep kiss.

With Setsuna and Tieria

"AHHHHH!" Setsuna screams, holding his head. His headache is really bad right now. All Tieria can do is just watch, as he is only a conscience and not a person with a real body. Suddenly, Setsuna's headache disappears.

"Huh, Tieria, where are we?" He asks, still slightly woozy from the intense headache he just got, but he's an Innovator, he's special.

"It seems that we have arrived at the ELS's home planet." Tieria responds.

**So there you have it, everyone! The first chapter of Innovated! Review, follow, favorite, or any combination of the three please! I know this chapter was really short, and I promise to make it longer the next time! I'm slowly trying to get the feel of it, so please be patient! Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back, again, after 2 weeks. I'll try to update over around 2 to 3 weeks after the previous chapter, and always on either a Saturday or a Sunday. Now, let me tell you some important-ish stuff. But that can wait till the end. Read the chapter first! **

** ~Requiem X20A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or it's characters, but I do own Reyna. Gundam 00 and everything affiliated with it belongs to Sunrise. I think. Or Bandai. Whichever one.**

"Hey Marie," Allelujah starts to say from Marie's left as they walk hand in hand through downtown.

"Hmm?" Marie answers, distracted by the bright window displays. Suddenly, Allelujah steps in front of her and looks her in the eyes, gold and grey on gold. Now Marie becomes focused on what Allelujah has to say.

"Marie, you don't know how long I've waited to do this. Will you go on a real date with me?" He asks softly.

"Of course I will!" She exclaims as she jumps and clings onto his tall frame.

A Few Hours Later…

"Allelujah!" Marie calls from the bathroom of their small apartment to her boyfriend who is sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Yes, Marie?" Allelujah answers, pausing the new episode of Master Chef he is watching.

"When we go out tonight, should I dress formally or casually?" She asks as she leans against the soft green colored wall of the hallway.

Allelujah turns to look at her before answering. "Hmm…" Allelujah gets off the couch so he's standing in front of Marie with his hands on her waist. He presses a chaste kiss to her soft pink lips before finishing his sentence. "Wear something more formal."

Marie smiles and nods before heading into their bedroom. Allelujah goes back to watching his episode of Master Chef.

_'Miss me?'_ Hallelujah sneers from inside Allelujah's head.

"Hallelujah?" Allelujah wonders aloud, his Master Chef suddenly forgotten.

_'Yes, I'm back,_' Hallelujah says impatiently, rolling his eyes at Allelujah's cluelessness.

"Didn't Marie tell you to go away and leave us alone?" Allelujah asks, confused.

_'Idiot! Do you really think I'll listen to your little girlfriend?'_ Hallelujah demands incredulously.

"Um, well… No, I guess not," Allelujah says sheepishly, then looks at the clock. It's getting late "Hallelujah, I have to go. Marie and I are going on a date."

Little did he know that he just gave Hallelujah an idea.

In the Restaurant:

When Allelujah and Mare walk into Le_ Petit Bistro_, soft music can be heard as well as its patrons chatter quietly over candlelight.

"I have a reservation for Haptism, party of two," Allelujah says as he steps up to the podium.

"Ah, yes. We have a table ready for you, Mr. Haptism. Right this way." The slightly older man confirms as he leads the young couple to their table. Allelujah, being the gentleman he is, pulls out a chair for Marie before he seats himself.

"I must say, you look beautiful tonight." Allelujah compliments Marie while blushing a bit. Indeed she does. She is wearing a sleeveless red dress that ends a bit above her knee with layers of tulle on the skirt to make it fuller. Since she is quite a bit shorter than her boyfriend, she wears silver strappy platform heels on, while her hair is down, as usual. She wears no jewelry, save a simple chain around her neck.

"Thank you. You look handsome," she answers. He is wearing a black suit with a sapphire dress shirt and a skinny black tie.

"Hello. How are we doing tonight? I am your waitress for the night, Reyna." Reyna places a menu in front of each of them. "I will be bringing the bread shortly. Before I do that, may I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, a sparkling water for me." Marie pipes up. Reyna nods as she writes it down.

"And just a regular water for me." Allelujah answers with a smile. Reyna winks at him before going off to get their drinks.

"Aiiiih, really?" Marie mutters under her breath as she watches Reyna walk away.

"Hmm? What happened?" Allelujah asks wile skimming over the menu choices. The sixteen-ounce prime rib is starting to really appeal to him.

"That woman just winked at you!" Marie answers exasperatedly.

"Really?" Allelujah asks, too dense to notice. "I only have eyes for you; I don't notice any other woman in a romantic way." He says softly, reaching his hand over to clasp hers. At that moment, Reyna decides to come back with their bread and drinks.

"Here's a sparkling water for you, ma'm." Reyna first places a napkin on the table then Marie's drink on top. "Here's your regular water, sir." Reyna does the same thing she did with Marie's drink, then sets a basket of bread and a bottle of oil on the table. Before she leaves, she makes a call me sign with her hands and winks at Allelujah again. Marie is now really pissed at Reyna, since she is openly flirting with her boyfriend. Then she gets a hunch. Marie looks at Allelujah's napkin and her suspicions are confirmed. Reyna put her phone number on Allelujah's napkin. _'What a crafty woman.'_ Marie muses.

"Allelujah." Marie hisses.

"Yes?" Allelujah responds, occupied with his own thoughts.

"That Reyna girl put her phone number on your napkin and told you to call her." Marie explains.

"Really?!" Allelujah exclaims while peering at his napkin to see if there really is a number on there.

_'Hmm… This is getting interesting. Maybe I should make my appearance now…'_ Hallelujah ponders before taking over Allelujah's body.

"Allelujah, what are you doing?" Marie asks him when she sees him pull out his cell phone.

"Calling Reyna, obviously." Hallelujah answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Oh good god, Marie is really mad right about now.

"Allelujah, I swear to God—" Marie doesn't get to finish her threat as Reyna has picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Reyna answers from the other side of the conversation.

"Yes, is this Reyna?" Hallelujah speaks into the phone. Marie can only look at Allelujah in shock, since she doesn't know that this is Hallelujah.

"Depends, what do you need me for?" Reyna asks seductively, or so she thinks.

"This is the guy with 2 colored eyes that you wrote your number on his napkin."Hallelujah responds indifferently.

"Why, hello there." Reyna purrs. "What can I do for you?"

"What you can do is come to my table." Hallelujah says then hangs up. Reyna smiles at her phone then fluffs up her long brown curls before heading back out.

"What was that about?!" Marie hisses across the table at Allelujah. Hallelujah gave him control of his body again after he ended the call.

"I don't know." Allelujah shakes his head around to clear out a bit of the fog Hallelujah left behind.

"Hey there, handsome. What did you want me to come here for?" Reyna wonders as she leans down a bit.

"Um…" Allelujah says, clearly flustered.

"Tell her you called her to get her to take our orders!" Hallelujah yells inside Allelujah's head.

'You called Reyna? What? I am so confused.' Allelujah remarks inwardly, scratching his head.

_'I'll explain it to you later, idiot. Just tell Reyna that you called her to take our orders!'_ With that, Hallelujah retreats into the recesses of Allelujah's mind yet again.

"Um… yes. I wanted you to come here because we're ready to order." Allelujah tells Reyna.

"Are you serious?! You called me, got my hopes up, and now you tell me it was for me to take your orders?!" Reyna shrieks, capturing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Hallelujah knows that Allelujah will not be able to handle this type of situation, so he takes over his body again.

"You did tell me to call you. So I did. How am I at fault here?" Hallelujah sneers.

"You know what? I'm done." She throws her order book down and storms out of the restaurant. A waiter tentatively goes up to Allelujah and Marie's table.

"Umm… What happened that made Reyna storm out of here like a madwoman?" The nervous waiter asks the couple.

"Well… She seems to have taken a liking to my boyfriend…" Marie then launches into the whole story while Allelujah sits thee and retreats into his mind.

"Hallelujah, now would be a great time to tell me what happened." Allelujah tells Hallelujah in his mind. Hallelujah appears in front of Allelujah in their orange Meister uniform.

"You're such an idiot. You're so dense." Hallelujah states as he shakes his head.

"Just tell me what happened." Allelujah pleads.

"Fine. That Reyna chick was openly flirting with you, and you were too simple to notice it. Did you see Marie? She was beyond pissed at Reyna for trying to get with you. Seeing as you're a huge idiot and didn't notice, I had to step in. Although I may… disagree with her a lot, I don't want to deal with a lonely you." Hallelujah explains.

"Oh. Well. Thanks, I guess." Allelujah says, still a bit confused.

"Go back to your girlfriend. I bet she's done with her story by now." Hallelujah commands as he pushes Allelujah out and back into the real world.

"…she ran out." Marie finishes. The waiter nods then takes out his notepad.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to you two. Would you like an appetizer and dessert as well as our sincerest apologies to try to compensate for the ruckus that Reyna caused?" He apologizes.

"Oh no, that-" Allelujah starts, but Marie cuts him off.

"If that is possible, then thank you." Marie answers flawlessly.

"Very well. You two have waited long enough. May I take your orders?" The waiter asks.

In the Parking Lot:

"Well, that was a very interesting experience." Marie comments as she walks hand-in-hand with Allelujah to their car.

"Yes, it was." Allelujah remarks.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Marie asks, very curious.

"Hallelujah happened, that's what." Allelujah responds vaguely.

"Can you send Hallelujah out? I want to talk to him." Marie requests. Allelujah nods then surrenders his body to Hallelujah. Marie lets go of his hand.

"Hallelujah. I want to thank you." Marie states.

"What for?" Hallelujah wonders.

"For keeping Reyna away from Allelujah. Allelujah would've never been able to do it. Although, I must say that I don't agree with your methods. Don't do that to me again!" Marie shrieks, then whacks Hallelujah in the back of the head.

"Ow! Alright, okay, fine! I deserved that. You're welcome." Hallelujah says before giving the body back to Allelujah.

"What do you say that we go home?" Allelujah asks, as they reach their car.

"Of course," Marie says with a smile.

**So… How did you guys like it? I developed it a lot better than last time **** Hope you enjoyed the humor! I sure did. Now I can get to the important stuff. First things first, since this story doesn't have a plotline, I might just end it whenever I want to. Secondly, since I will run out of ideas soon, I want to hear what you guys think should happen to certain characters during the aftermath! So feel free to message me or drop a review about a chapter idea that you would like me to write or ponder or do something about it. Third of all, I would like a few reviews. I'm not asking for much, I just want your feedback! I'm not very experienced, so if one of you think I did something right or if I should change something, please please please tell me! Fourthly, I know, this is taking forever, but I want to do this early. I am available for being a beta reader, so there's that. And lastly, please follow, favorite, review, etc! I like it when people review and follow. It makes me happy because little things make me happy and the happier I am, the more I'll strive to make you all happy! Well, that's it! See you in a few weeks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dearest readers! I'm back with another chapter, which should satisfy you guys. I would like to make something clear to everyone. I would like at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter, because I have no idea what you guys like, what you guys hate, etcetera. I would like to give recognition to my wonderful beta, Stormy Monday, who reads over and checks needs to be checked in a timely fashion, and for that, I am grateful for her help. Also, remember, this is an AU story, in case I didn't make that clear at first. Now, on with the story! **

** ~Requiem x20A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is within the Gundam 00 series, everything that refers back to the series belongs to Sunrise. I think. But I do own the character Kyoko, so don't steal her from me!**

"Oh my God. What a tiring day," Lyle Dylandy, known as Lockon Stratos to the members of Celestial Being, exhales as he dumps his belongings unceremoniously on the lonely couch in his apartment. He has just gotten back from his job at an office, which is a major downgrade from his previous job defeating other mobile suits and the occasional alien. Now all he gets to do is sit at a computer and type, and that's on a good day. To him, it's boring and stupid, but it pays well. The only reason he's working in an office, and not being a detective or something, is because of Anew.

"I'll live for you, Anew," he mutters to the ceiling. Then his stomach growls, effectively ruining the moment.

Lyle finds himself walking down the rain-soaked streets to get to his favorite restaurant, a lone Japanese shop in the midst of American and Italian eateries. The bell jingles as he opens the door.

"Ahh! Lyle-san! What brings you here today?" The owner, Kyoko, greets him.

"Hey Kyoko. How's it going?" He greets her. She's a short woman of five feet nothing, but she's still an excellent cook.

"It is going good, thank you. The usual for you, I presume?" She guides Lyle to his usual seat, a seat at the counter that allows Kyoko to speak to him while she's cooking.

"Yes, thank you." Lyle settles himself in his seat.

"So, Lyle-san, are there any girls out there for you?" Kyoko asks, pouring seafood into a pot. Lyle knows that Kyoko is merely curious, that she has no way of knowing what happened, but he cannot help but have a flashback. It's three years later, but he still can't let her go.

~~~_Flashback_~~~

"Anew! It's me, Lockon. You can stop this!" Lockon pleads as he keeps on blocking Gaddessa's strikes. But she doesn't respond, she only hits Cherudim harder. It was only moments before that she had seemed to be her old self again, before Ribbons sent her quantum brainwaves that awakened the more aggressive Anew. Anew sends fangs after Lockon and is about to kill him, until Setsuna shoots a beam from below that strikes Anew. Lockon and Anew's souls embrace.

"Lyle, I'm an Innovator," Anew whispers.

"I don't care," Lockon responds, entwining his fingers in her lavender hair.

"That's good,' Anew's voice fades as she closes her reddish chestnut-colored eyes and in real life, uses Gaddessa to push Cherudim away before Gaddessa's explosion destroys it as well.

"ANEW!" Lockon screams as his love explodes.

~~~_End Flashback_~~~

"There was." Lyle responds forlornly.

"Ahh. Got away, didn't she?" Kyoko nods understandingly. Then she sets a large steaming bowl of ramen, as well as a roll of sushi in front of him. He picks up his chopsticks, which, for some peculiar reason, he can use very well. Kyoko keeps up a steady stream of chatter as he eats his dinner, interjecting from time to time.

"See you later, Kyoko!" Lyle calls out as he walks away, his hand in the air as a sort of wave.

"Sayonara, Lyle! Bring a friend, next time, would you? I dislike seeing you lonely," Kyoko calls out after him.

"I'll try, Kyoko. It'll be kind of hard, though. My friends are either in outer space or who knows where." Lyle mutters, thinking of Setsuna, of Sumeragi, of Allelujah.

The next week, he found himself at Kyoko's restaurant without a friend, yet again.

"Aiii! I told you to bring a friend with you!" Kyoko chides, whacking Lyle with a wet dishtowel as well as a slipper.

"OW! Stop hitting me!" Lyle shouts as he ducks from her strikes. "I can't bring my friends! They're all over the universe!"

Kyoko stops hitting him and stands with her arms akimbo. "Lyle, that is the worst excuse I've ever heard for not having friends. How stupid do you think I am?" Kyoko states before whacking him again.

"Hmmph," Kyoko grumbles, then turns to go to the kitchen once Lyle is cowering under a table. How he fits under there is beyond her.

It was a just a normal day like any other. Until it wasn't.

"What a boring day. Is work always this boring?" Lyle complains to himself. Kyoko has been chiding him for being a loner, so much that she actually forbade him to come back before he either found a friend, or a girlfriend. So now he's stuck going to other places that he doesn't enjoy or cook his own food, which is very disastrous.

"Ugh, what to eat? What to eat?" Lyle mutters as he walks the rainy streets to some pub that he doesn't really care for. Now he's sitting at the bar, on his first pint, observing all the drunken people. The ones trying to have fun, the ones drinking themselves out of their misery, the ones who are too wasted to do anything. As he's observing, a flash of lavender catches his eye.

_'No, it can't be Anew. It just can't. I watched her die three years ago_,'' Lyle thinks to himself. But when he sees the flash of lavender again, he just has to check it out. Lyle bursts out of the pub, onto the cold, empty streets, looking for whoever has lavender hair. He looks around desperately, but all he sees are drunken people wandering around.

He's about to give up hope when he sees her. Actually, more like a flash of lavender, but that's good enough for him.

"ANEW!" He yells at the top of his lungs. Many people turn to look at him weirdly, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is the girl across the street from him. When she turns around, there is no doubt left in his mind that she is his lost love. Lyle doesn't think. He runs across the street, regardless of all the damage that could have been caused by oncoming traffic. He doesn't stop until she's in front of him. Anew's in front of him. In that moment, he doesn't care that there are a ton of drivers that are pissed at him. All that matters is her.

"Anew." He whispers, caressing her face gently. She smiles at him softly.

"Lyle." To him, there is no sweeter sound than hearing her sweet, beautiful voice again.

"But how?" He asks.

"The same way Tieria came back. I'm here to stay, Lyle." That is all the confirmation he needs before he pulls her in to give her a passionate kiss. There are the only two people in the world, right at that moment. This moment belongs to them.

**Sooooo? What did you guys think? Remember, 3 reviews before the next chapter is posted! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I could give you a ton of random excuses, but in reality, I was making food/crocheting stuff. Anyways, since I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible, the story will be a two part thing, since there is so much more to elaborate on and make longer. For you Gundam Seed/Destiny fans, check out my new story, Uncoordinated. It's a Yzak and Shiho story, and I just uploaded it today. Anyways, as always, thank you so much to my beta, Stormy Monday, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00, it belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, or whoever owns it. I only own the plot and any original characters that show up. **

Chapter 4: Part 1 of 2

"Mehna! Come back here!" Billy Katagiri growls as he chases his girlfriend around his house.

"Never!" Mehna Carmine shrieks before running around with a laugh. It isn't long before Billy catches her, though. He IS a head taller than Mehna. Billy wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her high enough off the ground so she can't escape.

"Where is my briefcase?" He growls in her ear. Mehna giggles before answering.

"Not telling." She states defiantly. He groans in exasperation.

"Ugh, Mehna, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Billy says tiredly. Then he starts to tickle her, knowing fully well she cannot stand it.

"No!" laugh. "Billy! Stop" laugh. "it!" A grin forms on Billy's face as Mehna begs some more. He finally stops when she agrees to tell him where his briefcase is.

"It's in your sock drawer." Mehna states simply. Billy looks in his sock drawer and lo and behold, there it is. He kisses Mehna's cheek before leaving for work.

"I'm having dinner with a friend tonight. Don't wait up." Mehna calls out after him. Billy isn't suspicious of her; he trusts her to be faithful and vice versa.

After work, which was the same as usual, training newbies to pilot mobile suits in case the aliens do come back, Billy heads over to a local bar.

Billy situates himself at the counter then calls the bartender over to mix his beverage. Sipping his drink, Billy scans the other patrons of the bar. He can't help it. Once you've grown used to looking over your shoulder and scanning for threats, you can't stop. 'Hard day at work, lost his job, alcoholic, wife left him.' Billy thinks as he scans over the others at the bar. 'Drunk out of her mind, just plain bor- Wait what?" HE continues in his mind then backtracks to the woman who's drunk out of her mind and immediately recognizes the familiar unruly chesnut hair. It is the one he fell in love with during college, after all.

"Kujo." He gasps. Why is she here?

"I need another drink." She slurs. The bartender hands her another drink, and at that, Billy swoops over and takes it away.

"That's enough, Kujo." Billy tells her sternly, yet with gentle notes.

"Hey! GIve me my drink backkkk." Kujo whines drunkenly. "Who's Kujo anyways? I'm Sumeragi Lee Noriega." Billy sighs and throws her over his shoulder despite her weak protests. In the process, he also throws a few dollars on the counter and walks out with Kujo fast asleep.

"EHH? Where am I?" Kujo wakes up only to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings and sunlight streaming in through the window opened halfway. "Ow." She groans and holds her head.

"Good morning, Kujo." Billy walks in with some toast, a glass of water, and two tablets of asprin.

"Eh? Billy? What are you doing here? Where are we? Most importantly, what am I doing here?" She asks.

"One, I'm here because this is my house. Two, you're quite obviously in my house. Three, you were drunk and I found you in a bar, so I took you here. Since you didn't bother contacting me since 3 and a half years ago." Billy responds, handing her the items he brought with him. He then turns to leave but something stops him from opening the door.

"Thank you." Kujo murmurs as he's about to leave, nibbling on a piece of toast .

"Don't mention it. There are towels in the closet and the bathroom is two doors down." With that he leaves and disappears down the hall.

Once in the safety of his office, Billy sits down in his chair and puts his head in his hands. 'Why did I do that?' He thinks to himself. 'I'm only going to make everything worse by having her here. Oh my God. What if Mehna finds out?! This is all my fault… I'm screwed.' A soft knock on the door interrupts his thought.

"Come in." Billy calls out, not really thinking about who it might be.

"Umm… Billy…" Kujo pokes her head in and softly gets Billy's attention.

"Yes?" Billy answers gently.

"There is a young woman constantly ringing your doorbell as well as yelling through the intercom. I will be taking a shower now." She informs him.

"ARGH!" Billy groans in frustration. Kujo looks alarmed, by otherwise doesn't say a word. "Sorry," He says sheepishly with a small smile. "It must be my girlfriend, Mehna."

"Ahh, okay." Kujo responds then closes the door.

'Come to think of it, Mehna does look a lot like Kujo...' Billy thinks to himself but thought nothing of his musings. He sighs and gets up to welcome his undoubtedly very pissed girlfriend inside.

"Ugh, Billy, I've been ringing your doorbell for the last five minutes!" Mehna whines as soon as she walks in.

"Uhh…" Billy struggles to find a reasonable answer that does NOT tell about Kujo staying over. Let's just say… Mehna is the extremely jealous type. She'll rip the other girl apart if she ever finds out a girl stayed over. Literally. "I was taking a shower!"

Mehna looks at him suspiciously. "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"What? I really was showering." Billy defends himself.

"Really? I don't believe you." Mehna states. Billy's eyes widen but he makes the 'go on' motion nonetheless.

"First of all, you're wearing the same clothes from yesterday. You never re-wear the same clothes after you shower. Second of all, your hair looks oily. You wash your hair whenever you shower then let it air dry. Last but not least, you always put on some sort of guy body spray think after you shower, and I can't smell any on you. Now, what's the real reason?" Mehna smiles smugly, very confident in her analysis. Before Billy can answer, his name is called from another part of the house. By a very feminine voice. Kujo's, to be exact.

"WHO IS THAT?!" Mehna asks threateningly, red already starting to tint her vision.

"Umm…" Billy founders for a moment before Kujo suddenly enters the living room.

"Who are you?!" Mehna shrieks, pointing an accusing finger when she sees Kujo.

**So? What did you guys think? Send me a quick review telling me what you thought! Review, follow, or favorite, please! Until next time, which will most likely in a week or so! **


End file.
